


Runaway

by leviheichousbrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Short One Shot, Swearing, and it really hurts, he's much too late, i'm hurting for captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviheichousbrat/pseuds/leviheichousbrat
Summary: Levi just stood there, thinking about how can he runaway from this reality.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, this is a very short one shot. I just woke up and I just thought of this and I started to write this right away. lol. it's short but you know, anyways i hope u enjoy this too <3

Levi immediately ran to your room. He opened the door and he saw you standing up, your back is bent on the bed and your arms rests on the mattress. "Levi, it fucking hurts. My water broke."

He immediately went to you and strokes your back. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I already told the scout to get a doctor."

He supported you to stand straight. His arms wrapped around your torso, you held his arms. "Levi." tears fell on your cheeks.

He looked at you with his worried eyes. He can't bear to see you like this. He wants to ease your pain or if it's possible, he'd like to carry the pain for you.

"I'm not yet, ready. I'm not, can she just stay there until I'm ready?" you asked him.

He scoffed at you. "Are you crazy? You can't do that. If the baby wants to come out now, it will. Stop acting stupid, brat."

"Wow." you breathily said. "Thanks for the nice words."

He sighed and looked into your eyes. "You'll be fine." he said softly. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother. I know it."

He cupped your cheeks and wiped your tears using his thumb.

You looked at him with hopeful eyes. "But what if I'm not? What if.. what if I can't.. Levi, please. I can't.." you screamed. "Ah fuck it hurts!"

"What if I can't protect her from this world? What if.. what if I.."

This world is shit enough and you're bringing a child into it. Too late to back out now.

"Are you kidding? Her mother is part of an elite squad. She have the most amazing parents. She'll be safe knowing that you're there fighting for her freedom. Now, will you please lay down?" he asked you.

"Stay with me, please." you said. He nodded at you. You want him to be there. You need him there.

He sat on the bed first, his back leans on the headboard while his legs are open, knees are bent. You sighed as you sat in between his legs. You're back leaning on his chest as your head are thrown back on his shoulder.

"Hold my hand." you immediately reached for his hand. "Good. You can squeeze it all you want. I don't care, just whatever to ease your pain."

"Thank you, Levi." he placed a small kiss on your temple. And a few minutes your screaming again. "Where is the fucking doctor!" you screamed.

"Captain!" you both looked at the scout who is standing on the door. "The doctor is not here yet but we already sent some cadets to-"

"Idiots. Why would you send some cadets?" Levi grunted. "That's fine. Just get the things ready." 

The scout saluted at Levi and hurried to get the things ready for the birth of your child. But then the scout came back, "I don't know what to get—"

"Some basins, water, towels, are you fucking kidding me?" Levi looked at the scout with a glare.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Spare him. He doesn't know anything about childbirth." you said to Levi and let out a small laugh even though you're hurting.

"Where is he?" you asked.

"I don't know." Levi answered you. You held his hand tightly as you screamed again when you felt the pain on your back and your lower abdomen.

"Where is the fucking doctor, Levi! I swear if this child isn't cute and it gives me this much pain.."

Your chest moves fast. "Just breathe. Okay? Breathe."

"Where is he?!" you screamed once again. Once you calmed you turn your head to look at Levi. "Please, distract me."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know! Tell me stories! Please, I'm begging you just.." you paused for a while to breathe. You closed your eyes as you breathe deeply and then opened it again. "Just please, distract me.."

He sighed. "Okay, do you remember the time that we first met Isabel?"

"Yeah." you smiled but you're still in distress. "She was holding that little bird.."

"That stupid brat, trying to pass the stairway just to free that little bird." Levi muttered. You chuckled remembering that moment.

"Spare her. She's fond of animals." you said. "I miss them, Levi." you whispered.

"I know." he said with a soft low voice.

And for a moment there, you were distracted. You miss Farlan and Isabel. You met them when you were still in underground, along with Levi.

Levi met you right after Kenny left him. And he found a family in you, then you both met Farlan. And later on, Isabel. You used to do all sorts of things together, they're your family. The only family that you had.

You were abandoned by your parents underground. You grew up living in the streets. No one to take care of you. You live by committing crimes and that's when you met Levi.

"Levi. This fucking hurts." you whispered, catching your breath. "I don't want to this anymore.. please.."

"Okay, remember the first time we joined the scouts?"

You just nodded. You can't bring yourself to speak.

"Yeah. We were supposed to kill Erwin." you laughed and Levi snorted.

"Thank heavens that we did not.." you said smiling. He let out a faint smile and starts stroking your hair.

"Levi." you called for him. But you stopped for a bit to squeeze his hand. "Do you think this kid would love me?"

You heard his 'tch'. "Of course, who wouldn't love you? That's a stupid question. You're amazing, that kid would love you the moment she lays her eyes on you."

Levi's words gives you relief. "Aren't you sweet?" you teased him.

"Just for today, brat. You're in labor."

You laughed at him and of course, you felt your contractions once again. "Ah shit." you whispered. Levi strokes your hair while you squeeze his hand. "Where is that doctor.. oh my god. I swear, I will push this child out myself."

"I'm sure they're close. Just.. hold on to me. Okay? Everything will be alright.."

"Levi, where's he?" you asked once again.

"I sent some scouts to get him already. He'll be here."

You sighed. "I should hope so, I don't want him missing the birth of our child."

Levi's heart crumbled. That's right, it's not his child. It's Erwin's. And he's just there because he's your best friend. He'll be there for you no matter what.

"Levi."

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you didn't felt the same way for me before?" you asked him, his body stiffed as his heart races a little faster.

"No."

Liar.

"Well, it worked out right? And it's better for our friendship." you smiled. "I'm with Erwin now and I've never been happier. Just, where the fuck is he?!"

"I'm happy for you." it's true, he's happy for you. But it doesn't mean he's not hurting.

You confessed to him, he pushed you away. Saying that he doesn't have time for that. He were so occupied on killing titans. Avenging your little family, as if he'd bring Isabel and Farlan back.

And when he realized that he loves you too and he needs you, he already lost you.

"You know, I used to dream about the two of us." you whispered. "This could've been your child you know."

You jokingly said, not knowing about how he really feels for you. "Tch. I don't want to have kids, you know that."

You nodded. But that changed, he wanted to have those with you. "Levi."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for staying with me all these times." he just nodded. His heart aches, it's like it's being pierced over and over. But what can he do? He was too late.

"I'm here! I'm here! You didn't have the child yet, right?" you both looked at Erwin who hurried inside.

"You fucking Commander.. I thought you'd miss this! Why are you late you shit!" Erwin walked to you and held your cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm here now. Okay? I'm here." he kissed your forehead. Levi's chest tightens when he looks at the two of you. He looked away, trying to ease the pain.

"Here. Hold your wife, brows." Levi said. You moved so Levi could come out from your position. Erwin replaced Levi in your position earlier. Now, you're leaning on Erwin.

Levi was about to leave when you pulled his wrist. "Don't go. I want you to see her."

Levi nodded and sat on the chair near your bed. He just looked at you while you're in Erwin's loving arms. Wishing that, that was him.

But what can he do? All he can do is think about the what ifs and remind himself that he can't have you.

And minutes later, the doctor came. After a lot of screaming and swearing. You gave birth to a baby boy.

"I really thought he would be a girl. I had a feeling." you said while looking at your son's face. Levi looked at you while you held your son with a big smile on your face. "He got your eyes, Erwin." you said as you giggle.

"Look, Levi. He got Erwin's eyes, right?" Levi gave you a small smile.

"Yeah."

"He got your nose." Erwin said as he press his forehead on the side of your head. "I love you both."

Levi just stood there, looking at your one big happy family. He started to walk his way through the door and gave you one last look, you looked at him and you smiled. He nodded at you and walked his way through the hallways.

"Levi, are you crying?" Hange pointed out when she passed Levi.

Levi's brows furrowed as he touch his cheek. It's wet, he's crying. "Why would I cry four eyes? Tch." he said as he left Hange there.

Hange just watched Levi's back as he walked away. He reached his office and slammed the door.

He sat on the ground as his back leans on the door, knees curled up to his chest. His face are buried on his hands. He just sat there silently crying, hiding what he feels.

He went to his desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a drawing of the both of you. He remembered that time, you pestered him when you went to the marketplace.

He looked at your beautiful portrait. Tears falling from his eyes as it touches his cheeks. If he could just runaway from reality, he would.

His hand came in touch with the paper as he stroke your face on the drawing. "Fuck. How can I unlove you?"

**Author's Note:**

> idk about u but that hurts me 2 my core. poor captain, come here lemme give u a tea and warm hugs :((
> 
> anyways, did u like it? pls let me know in the comments! love u all <3
> 
> ...
> 
> Hi so, i'm thinking of making a prequel for this. what do you guys think? should i make one? let me know! <3


End file.
